His Favorite Bitch
by MyLifeBeLike
Summary: Ramsay Bolton has just acquired the beautiful Sansa Stark as his new bride and play thing. She is a she-wolf and Ramsay could not be happier with his new favorite bitch.


His Favorite Bitch

_Ramsay Bolton has just acquired the beautiful Sansa Stark as his new bride and play thing. She is a she-wolf and Ramsay could not be happier with his new favorite bitch. _

When his father informs him that Littlefinger is coming to Winterfell, he is less than enthused. The man is snake who deserves to be flayed. However, Once two horses come into view his interest is piqued. He did not know he was bring company, neither does his father judging by his shocked expression, though it is quickly replaced with his usual mask of indifference.

When they get closer, Ramsay notices the figure is female. With long hair billowing behind her, it has to at least reach her waist. It is hard to tell the color though, perhaps it is a muddy brown like Littlefingers.

When they finally enter the walls, he sees her hair is red. When they dismount Ramsay is stunned.

She is beautiful. Ramsay would say she is around fifteen years of age, four years younger than him. Her long hair is scarlet like the blood running through his veins, with piercing blue eyes, eyes that are cold and calculating, eyes that remind him of a wolf.

Her height being around 5'2" makes her almost a foot shorter than him, but she looks tall and elegant, when he thinks about it, that doesn't make sense for her to be short but look tall, however he does not care. For being just fifteen, she has big teats with a small waist and hips he could grab on to, leave fingerprint bruises on.

Immediately he wants her, he wants to leave bite marks on her neck to show the whole world that she is his. He wants to fuck her.

Petyr Baelish has informed his father, Roose Bolton, that this beautiful creature is the daughter of the late Eddard Stark. The key to Winterfell so to speak. Littlefinger talks of an alliance with the Veil and the North with Sansa as the ruler of both, however, Sansa needs a husband to help her rule and to provide more heirs of the north and the Veil. His father does not need to be convinced nor does Ramsay. Sansa will be his bride and Lady of Winterfell as well as the Veil.

He knows that he will need to get rid of Myranda soon, she was a good fuck but he knows she will be an even better hunt. He can't have Lady Sansa being upset, she is an ethereal beauty, a beauty that Ramsay can not wait to taint. Myranda was just a whore, rather annoying now that Ramsay thought about it, however, she did know how to please him so perhaps he will just slit her throat instead of hunting her, but then again there is no fun in that. He'll fuck her one last time before he sends his favorites girls on her. Oh how he can't wait to see her blood smeared on her skin.

Looking at Sansa one more time, he decides he also wants to see her blood on her pale skin. However, he will not really harm her, just a few bites and scratches to see the scarlet liquid on her white skin.

The thought of it is enough to make Ramsay tight in his trousers. He supposes father will want him to wait till their wedding night to bed her, which is a shame. He is excited to whether or not she is a maiden. The thought of her maidenhood on his cock makes it twitch. He cannot wait.

He notices that she is aware that he has been gazing at her, he sends a smile her way and is pleased with the demure smile she sends back, noting the slight blush on her cheeks. She is a maiden and now he is sure of it.

Suddenly he remember Reek, Reek grew up with Sansa and he cannot wait to make him watch as he rips through her innocence. He wonders how sad it will make Reek and another smile makes it to his face, torturing Reek always puts him in the best of moods. Reek will have to be hidden of course, can't have his Lady know of his pet, not quiet yet anyways.

When it is time to see Sansa to her chambers, Ramsay is more than ready to escort her.

"Lady Stark, may I escort you to your room?"

She looks up at his extended hand and smiles before grasping it and pulling her self up, "Why thank you, Lord Bolton, how very kind of you"

He smiles at her pure and pretty words as he tucks her hand into his arm.

They walk in silence, but he does not mind. Girls that talk to much get their tongues cut out, and when Ramsay thinks about the things he will make Sansa do with her tongue, he knows that it will never be cut off.

When they reach her room, he turns to face her, "It seems that we have reached your room, my Lady"

"It appears we have", She whispers, noticing how close he is to her.

All he has to do is duck down his head and she meets him half way. The kiss starts out chaste, but Ramsay bites her bottom lip, making her gasp allowing him to force his tongue into her succulent mouth. She is very timid and obviously does not know what to do. Ramsay does not care he decides, he wants to teach his betrothed everything and is pleased she is not use to the kiss of a man. When he pulls away, he is shocked and pleased with her flustered look. Her cold blue eyes are now electric and there is a pretty blush spreading from her cheeks to just above her teats that are poking out from her dress.

He smirks at the effect that he has on her. All he has to do is wait till they are married, then he will really have fun with her.

He kisses her gently one more time before whispering a goodnight. He does not even wait for her reply before he is heading down the hall. He needs to find Myranda to take care of the growing erection caused by the kiss with Sansa. Then once he is done fucking her, he is going to make her run for her life. Though he knows she is as good as dead and with that thought Ramsay is fully erect. Oh what fun this marriage is going to be.


End file.
